


ficlet: Morning after

by novembermond



Category: Alice Nine, SID (band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki (SID) wakes up in someone else's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ficlet: Morning after

He was woken by super annoying noises. Groaning, he turned around on this warm and comfortable bed. His head was pounding and he couldn’t quite remember how the night before had gone, if it was even over. Slowly he opened his eyes. The curtains were closed, but there was clearly daylight outside. Well, damn and here Aki had hoped to tune the noise out and go back to sleep. He tried anyway, by putting a pillow on his head.

It didn’t work. The pillow smelled strange. Not Aki’s pillow. While that super annoying noise came nearer, Aki took his surroundings, and especially the person next to him, in. As far as Aki could tell, what with the weird faces he made in his sleep, the person was Hiroto. And it was Hiroto’s bedroom. Wow, that must mean – Aki took a closer look – yep, those were signs of dried semen on Pon’s stomach. They had had sex.

And if it was Hiroto’s house, the annoying noise would be – the bedroom door was pushed open enough to let a small body in – Mogu, Hiroto’s Pomeranian. The dog hopped towards the bed, giving excited high pitched barks and turning around his own axis. He kept on hopping in circles, while Aki looked down on him, bemused and slightly helpless. “Shh, your master wants to sleep” didn’t make the dog shut up, just hop in circles even more excitedly. Aki groaned and poked Hiroto. “Come on, I think your dog wants… I don’t know. Walkies? Or breakfast? If only you had a pet that would make breakfast for us… Hiroto?”

The smaller guitarist didn’t move. “Hiroto?” Aki shook him. “Sorry, doggy, looks like your master is passed out. No walkies anytime near.” He laid back down and snuggled up to Hiroto. Then he used the excuse of giving him a peck on the lips to check that Hiroto was still breathing. Then he felt silly for putting up an act in front of a dog. And then he felt silly for even doubting that Hiroto was alive. Of course he was. Nothing short of the apocalypse could kill Hiroto. He spooned up to the little one.

The Pomeranian didn’t take Aki’s hint, so instead of leaving them alone he hopped up onto the bed and nipped at the blanket. “Whoa, pretty demanding aren’t you? Shoo!” Mogu gave him a look showing that he knew exactly he wasn’t allowed on the bed and hopped down again. Then he barked again.

“Okay, okay, I’ll find you some breakfast. But don’t expect me to take you for a walk, okay?” Aki put a foot on the floor, then the other one and then he sat up. He regretted it immediately, as he saw black spots and felt dizzy. He held his head in his palm until he felt less like a zombie. Mogu, however, wasted no time. He approached Aki’s left leg, hopped up on his hind legs, held his pose by putting the front paws on Aki’s knee – and started to hump his leg. Aki snorted. “You and your owner, you’re really one of a kind.” He shook the dog off, got up, staggering, and found his way to the kitchen, still mumbling to the dog.

On the bed, Hiroto stretched as he slowly came to himself. It was going to be a great day. Outside, Aki wailed, having stepped barefoot into dog pee. Hiroto smiled. Yes, a great day.


End file.
